diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki (character CD)/Translation
*Playing cards* I lost. *Throws cards from table* I said, I lost. I know that you only have numeric cards. Damn it! Why didn't you get the Old Maid? For Chichinashi to win against me!? Even though I said I would hang out with you because you had nothing to do. Huh? I'm not mad. There's no way Ayato-sama would get angry from losing a match against you, Chichinashi. Idiot.. Don't get conceited. *You stand up and walk toward him* Huh? What? You're annoying. Hah!? Who's sulking? Stop saying nonsense. *You pull on his clothing* What are you grabbing? You'll stretch it. Let go. Yeah, that's right, I'm not feeling well, because I really hate losing. *You keep pulling* Hmm? You really want to make me feel better, that much? Heh! Idiot.. Don't make such a serious face. *He moves closer* If you want to make me feel better, there is only one thing you can do. Let me suck some blood. Then, I will feel better. Come on, what are you going to do? Hmm? *You pull on some of your clothing* It would be good to just obediently do as I say normally too. Loosening your collar means you want me to suck from your neck? You've become pretty good at begging. Alright, as you wish, I'll suck from your neck. *Bite & Sucking* Huh? No, not yet. That's why, give me more. *Sucking* You.. What's with that face? Even though it's to fix my mood, what's going to happen if you start to feel good? Well, when I see your face like that, it's makes me feel better too. *Sucking* My mood has gotten much better, but I still haven't had enough. *Sucking* Hey! Don't make it a trend to win against me in card games, Chichinashi. That was just a fluke. You can't win against me. If you think about this situation, you can understand, right? You should play with me like this... for all your life. That's right, next time when I have free time, I'll play with you. I won't be playing 'Old Maid' again. *You start laughing* Hey, what are you laughing at!? It's not like I'm frustrated or anything. It's just that it doesn't feel good for Ayato-sama to lose to you. That's all. You knew? Don't get all frivolous. You're face like that really pisses me off. Idiot, don't start apologizing. But anyway, I understood that I don't like to pass my free time playing cards. It's a game for kids. If I have to play something.. *He moves closer* the best thing would be with you, right, Chichinashi? Come on, raise your face. This time I'll kiss you. I said that I haven't had enough, didn't I? It's okay, so just open your mouth. *Kissing* Heh, you're making a really nice face. Thanks to that, my mood is much better. Aren't you thankful? You didn't like it when I wasn't feeling well, right? Grabbing my clothes like that and then apologizing. Were you that impatient to make me angry? Heh, you.. I wonder, how much do you like me? Huh? You want to say that you don't like me? *Moves closer* Even though you can't say it.. By the way, I'd have to die first before saying stupid stuff like that. *Kissing* What's wrong? Are you at your limit already? *Kissing* Hehe.. It looks like you can't win against me after all. But, that's right.. If there was a chance that you would win, what if I showed you your favorite feelings? And with that, I will admit my defeat. Since, I can make you feel so good with just kissing. *Kissing* Did you know, that as I drink your blood and as we kiss, you wanting more is written all over your face. You really have self-awareness, don't you? Just by looking at you, I can see it in your eyes. It's pretty extreme. See? Look. It's undeniable proof. Alright, if you're going to deny it so much, I'll answer you. As much as possible.. *Kissing* Huh? What is it? You preferred my fangs better than kissing? Hehe.. Don't make such a disappointed looking face, I'll suck properly after. Because whichever face you make… I like it. *Kissing* Translation by OtoMelody on Blogspot References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations